Many existing gaming machines, such as traditional slot machines, include bonus games. Typically, a bonus game begins when the player reaches a bonus triggering event in the primary game of the gaming device. In slot machines with reels, the triggering event usually occurs when the player reaches a predetermined combination of symbols on the reels. Usually the bonus scheme provides the player with an opportunity to gain bonus value before the bonus round terminates.
In existing bonus schemes with symbol generators such as reels, the bonus game terminates after the player receives a predetermined number of opportunities to gain a bonus award or after the player accumulates a predetermined bonus award amount. The gaming device then returns the player to the primary game.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new games for gaming devices.